


Her Queen

by DarkDayDream



Series: Dark Arendelle [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bruises, Claiming, Dark Anna (Disney), Dom Anna (Disney), F/F, Light Dom/sub, Ownership, Sibling Incest, Sub Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDayDream/pseuds/DarkDayDream
Summary: Ever since they were children, Anna had always been a greedy woman. Always taking and never giving, demanding more of her sister.Taking until all Elsa had left to give was a plea for rest.





	Her Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Frozen or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

Despite the many beautiful garments that filled Elsa’s wardrobe, it was the expensive silk of their bedding that she looked most elegant in. Bathed in a sea of stark white sheets, with the gentle coloring of Anna’s claim blooming across her soft, pale skin.

Pretty shades of red and purple that had marbled together, Elsa’s skin a canvas for Anna to decorate with her ownership. Teeth and nails, and tongue. Leading Elsa from one lazy orgasm to the next, and lavishing her with affection… while leaving a reminder of whom the young queen belonged to.

The hard press of her teeth and the dig of her nails bringing a gasp to Elsa’s lips and an arch to her spine, Anna’s name whispered like a prayer as it escaped again and again from her. Begging, pleading, crying out for the harsh tenderness of her knight. The many months of separation leaving Elsa starved for attention, and hungry for the strong hands that held her hips and palmed her thighs.

Pressing hooked fingers into her. One, two, three… enough to feel the ache of being filled and stretched. And to be reminder of the addiction she willingly endured, until she once again became dependent on the burn that Anna sent racing through her veins. Using her, taking her… fucking her until she remembered the wonderfully chaotic nature of their relationship.

After all, ever since they were children, Anna had always been a greedy woman. Always taking and never giving, demanding more of her sister.

Taking until all Elsa had left to give was a plea for rest.

And even then Anna would want more. Working Elsa through orgasm’s that left her shaking and boneless upon their bed, breath forced and eyes clenched. Putty beneath the hands that knew every inch of her body, and how to make her gasp and wail with ease.

But also how to make her cum so brutally quick, it often left Elsa with tears in her eyes. Anna lapping at her clit and twisting three fingers firmly inside of her, harsh and rough.

That being said, Anna wasn't only made of hard edges and demanding words, her eyes bright with affection, and lips soft with love. Anna’s mouth always searching out Elsa’s. To taste her, and devour the moans that flowed from her throat. Tender, slow, and savory.

Treating Elsa like a precious jewel, even while buried knuckle deep inside of her. Making her squirm and arch, the silken sheets grasped tightly in her fisted hands. Always at the mercy of Anna’s needs and wants.

Especially when in the safety of their bedchamber.

The servants knowing well enough to avoid the queen's chamber, unless summoned. Elsa’s wanton moans for Anna alone to enjoy, the knight drawing such lewd sounds from her sister, that Elsa would often burn with embarrassment.

Her face flush and teeth biting uselessly at her bottom lip, trying to stiffen the sounds that escaped her with little luck. Lost in the pleasure of Anna’s greed, be it pinned up against the wall or bent over the bedroom vanity. The hours of nightfall passing with little notice, until the sun would peek over the horizon and Elsa would at last be granted rest.

Curled up against Anna’s side with limbs as heavy as lead and skin slick with sweat, basking in the satisfying ache of her body. Anna’s fingers carding through Elsa’s hair, and her voice soft and tempting. Whispering sweet nothings into the silent chamber, the weight of exhaustion easing the pair into the impatient clutches of sleep.

And they would sleep deeply, and soundly. Curled around each other, and swaddled in the silk sheets of their bed. Elsa half lying atop her knight, with Anna’s arms wrapped around her. Strong and vigilant, protecting the young monarch even in their sleep. The hard outline of a dagger felt through the plush pillow beneath Anna’s head, its presence one of familiarity.

The blade having met its fair share of throats, due to the foolishness of neighboring kingdoms. 

And it was there in Anna’s arms, that Elsa would always be safe.

The steady beat of Anna’s heart echoing in Elsa’s ears, the sound strong and hurried. Free from the ice it had once literally been encased in. The knights heart closed off to the world, but offered willingly to the queen.

Her loyalty unquestionable, and her fealty unmovable. A sleeping dragon that had become a perpetual shadow, looming protectively over the shoulder of Arendelle’s queen. Quiet and aloof, and perfectly content to let Elsa deal with the politics of their kingdom.

To barter and trade with the neighboring royals in conversations that meant little to Anna. Her head for war and battle, not government. Contracts and accords a puzzlement, when compared to the reliability of a good sword and the competence of her soldiers.

Visiting royalty often acknowledging her presence with minuscule interest, preferring to flatter their way into the queen's good graces with gifts and compliments.

Gifting fine wines and expensive jewelry that Elsa would have sent away. The wine to be tasted for poison, and the gaudy jewelry to be smelted down and the precious metals reused by an artisan. Crafted into the medals Anna’s soldiers proudly wore.

Beautiful and expertly crafted.

But it wasn't always so drearily boring, Elsa’s age fooling visiting royalty into thinking they could bully their way into entitlements, with threats and raised voices. Going so far as to scream at Elsa, to _scream_ at Anna’s beloved queen.

Fools like that, didn’t even deserve Arendelle’s table scraps. They were not worthy and of little use to the sisters, Elsa severing any hopes of trading routes or alliances the royals might have had. Her smile pitying, and voice dripping with disappointment.

The temperature of the room dipping to a shuddering cold that had breaths escaping in puffs of white, and coils of frost crackling across the walls and ceiling.

Anna’s voice bitter and dismissing as she escorted the unwanted visitors from the room, and all the way to the port. Her soldiers ‘helping’ the frazzled royalty onto their ships, and sending them on their way without provisions. Their disrespect of Arendelle’s queen, blacklisting them from any future dealings with the powerful kingdom. 

Arendelle’s allies following in the Ice Queen’s steps, blacklisting any who dared earn Elsa’s displeasure. Their loyalty of note and reward, Arendelle’s riches spreading far and wide through the allied kingdoms. From food and wares, to coin and protection. Anna’s knights starved for the chance to prove their worth on the battlefield, and bring honor to their families and Queen.

After all, to die for Arendelle was a glory that even Anna aspired for. To give her life for her Queen and Kingdom, and to have her life snuffed out on the battlefield. There was no better way to go.

Thankfully, Anna had no interest in meeting that fate anytime soon. She had a kingdom to live for, and a duty to perform. For while Elsa may have been a woman of unbelievable powers, she was also a dignitary and a socialite, and she had no place in the harshness of battle.

She did not belong in the massacre of Anna’s army, dressed in armor and drenched in blood. That was no world for Elsa to endure, soft spoken and delicate Elsa.

No, this was where she belonged.

In their bed.

Wrapped in silk, and protected from the filth of battle. Safe and sound, with only Anna’s boorish devotion to occasionally worry about. Painted with the bruises of Anna’s love, and pliable to the hands that touched her with such adoration, it would leave her breathless and lightheaded.

Anna’s voice a soft croon as she whispered of her devotion and worship into Elsa’s ear, fingers stroking the length of her spine and scratched at the nape of her neck.

_“If you demanded it… I would die for you.”_


End file.
